XMEN: LA NUEVA GENERACION
by Eamane y Gilraen
Summary: (Por: Gilraen Súrion) Hola lectores! solo queria decirles que voy por el 7º cap y que de veras está interestante.leanlo! RR besos!
1. Default Chapter

X-MEN Por: Gilraen Súrion  
  
Hola, mi nombre es James , pero me llaman Spider. Esta historia no la voy a contar yo, sino la apodada Gilraen .... en fin ,os preguntareis ¿Por qué te presentas y todo ese rollo si no la cuentas tu ¿ pues porque me he colado aquí, y como la araña es un enreda rematadamente tocalotodo...pues nada, aquí estoy...¿Os aburro? Bueno, pues voy a empezar la histori... woops...^^U hola , profesora...No, para na... Sí, si esta en march... Pero yo no la he toc... ¿No cue....? ¬¬ NO me cort.... U_U perdón, Jean... Anda... Pero si también está la profesora Ororo... Sí, sí, ya me voy... Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de mi compañía...¡Vale, ya me voy! (voz de pito y lloro fingido)¡AY,LA POBRE ARAÑA,QUE LA ECHAN A PATADAS!!...Que sí ...Adiós.  
  
-^ ^ Hola, soy la llamada Gilraen...  
  
– esto... no estamos en directo...  
  
-¬¬ vale...¿Qué ha gravado ese James?  
  
–parece que no es mucho...3...2...1...(enciende la camara)  
  
- ^^hola, me llamo Gilraen. Todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen a la Marvel, excepto: Marvel-Sabrina: Spider y Aqua ; Marvel-Saray: Dash y Marvel-Sophie: Kathleen. Bueno, que disfruten. 


	2. Un día cualquiera

X-MEN: LA NUEVA GENERACIÓN.  
  
Primer capítulo: Un día cualquiera  
  
Amanecía en la academia de mutantes del Profesor Xavier, y profesores  
y alumnos ,a la temprana hora de las 7:00 AM ,se empezaban a levantar  
de sus camas para empezar un nuevo día de clases.  
  
En una de las habitaciones, se desperezaban 4 chicos. Uno de ellos era  
James, aunque se hacía llamar Spider por sus poderes mutantes, que  
eran nada mas y nada menos que tener las habilidades de una araña. Por  
supuesto, también contaba con telarañas, que salían de unos vasos  
sanguíneos(obviamente ahora no sanguíneos) que estaban al lado de las  
venas y arterias de su cuerpo; Otro de los chicos era Boby, que hacia  
hielo con la mano; el tercero era John, pero le llamaban Pyros, dado  
que MANEJABA el fuego perfectamente, y nunca se le veía sin su mechero  
en la mano. El último era Dash, que hacía agua con la mano y andaba  
sobre la superficie de dicho líquido.  
  
– John, despierta, que ahora toca Mecánica y tienes que estar con la  
mente despejada- le dijo James a este  
  
– Mmm??...ah, ya- recordó Pyros, y los cuatro empezaron a vestirse.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * * *  
  
Ya vestidos y con las mochilas al hombro pero con caras de cansancio,  
caminaban por uno de los múltiples pasillos de la academia, cuando  
unas voces les llamaron la atención.  
  
– BUENOS DÍAS, CHICOS! –gritó Dylan, la hermana de Dash, y cuyos  
poderes eran MANEJAR el agua y que al sumergirse en ella, le salieran  
agallas en el cuello y membranas entre los dedos  
  
– Tenéis cara de zombies, lo sabíais?- rió Kitty, a la que a veces la  
conocían como Gata Sombra, puesto que era capaz de atravesar cualquier  
cuerpo u objeto sólido -. Leche, no me traje la cámara...cachis..  
  
-^^UU...Chicos, os presento a Kathleen Roser, la chica nueva. Además,  
va a ser nuestra compañera de habitación- explicó Marie, a la que todo  
el mundo la llamaba Píkara, y al tener contacto carnal con otro humano  
(o mutante) absorbía su energía vital, y en el caso de mutantes, sus  
poderes.  
  
-^^ hola, encantada. Preferiría que me llamarais Medusa, si no os  
importa- dijo la chica  
  
– ya puestos a disminuir nombres te podíamos llamar Kath U_U –opinó  
Spider  
  
-¬¬* ..Bueno, este es Pyros, el novio de Aqua  
  
–hola, encantada  
  
– Este es Dash, el hermano de Aqua- siguió explicando Píkara  
  
–hola  
  
– hola ^^- Dash hizo un movimiento con la mano y formó una flor con  
agua. Se la dio a Kathleen  
  
-^^ Gracias  
  
-^^ Este es Boby, mi novio ^^ - presentó Marie  
  
– hola  
  
– y por último este es Spider, que es el...  
  
– S-Spider??..- dijo como con miedo la nueva  
  
-¬.¬ sí, algún problema? – preguntó el susodicho  
  
-...Tengo fobia a las arañas  
  
– Y a mi qué? Solo soy un mutante con sus habilidades, no tengo 8  
ojos, ni tanto pelo por todo el cuerpo...y soy mucho mas grande  
  
–Sí, lo del pelo por lo menos lo que no vemos XDDD – rió Dash  
  
Con alguna que otra risa, fueron al comedor para matar el hambre con  
el desayuno.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * *  
  
–Pásame la mermelada... gracias  
  
El joven pero fuerte grupo de mutantes desayunaba en el comedor con el  
resto se sus compañeros de la Academia.  
  
La puerta derecha del comedor se abrió, y un hombre de aparentemente  
treinta años, entró. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra, una cadena  
con una medalla del ejército y pantalones también negros. La camiseta,  
en cambio, era blanca. Su pelo hacía forma de cuernitos de demonio,  
que sobresalían sobre su cabeza, y tenía las patillas tan largas que  
se le juntaban con la barba de cuatro días. Su nombre era Logan, pero  
se apodaba Lobezno. Todo su esqueleto estaba cubierto por adamantium,  
un metal muy duro e irrompible. Por entre sus nudillos, cuando le  
apetecía, le salían unas garras largas y grandes también de  
adamantium, que superaban los quince centímetros.  
  
-¿ Qué tal, chavales?- dijo sentándose con ellos  
  
–hola, Logan- dijeron a la vez Píkara, Aqua y Kitty  
  
–U_U pues y ves...Aquí, esperando para empezar mecánica...¿ Qué vamos  
a hacer hoy en arte, Logan? O.ô  
  
–Mmmm... Ya veremos, chicos, pero hoy vais a trabajar con arcilla.  
  
-¡ Estupendo!...Ah, por cierto, Logan...¿Conoces a Kathleen Roser?Es  
la nueva- explicó Pyros mirándola  
  
–Hola...- saludó Kath, un poco intimidada por Lobezno.  
  
-^^ He oido hablar de ti a Jean y al profesor Xavier. Soy Logan, tu  
profesor de Arte; me puedes llamar Lobezno  
  
–A mi Medusa, por favor...^_^ - pidió la chica  
  
–O.K- esa fue la respuesta de Logan-. Bueno, me voy, que va a empeza  
la clase. Hasta luego  
  
–Adios- se despidieron todos  
  
-¿¡Vas a terminar ya con los cereales, Dash??!!- preguntó Aqua  
irritada  
  
- ¬o¬ Oh, por supuesto...- dijo Dash. Cogió la cuchara firmemente, la  
metió en el cuenco de cereales y sacó UN cereal. Se lo metió en la  
boca, lo saboreó como un minuto,se lo tragó, y volvió a hacer lo  
mismo con otro cereal  
  
¬¬ Oh, Dash...  
  
–U_U Vale, ya termino- y de 5 tragos se acabó el desayuno.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
- Buenos días a todos. Hoy vamos a comenzar la clase con un pequeño  
examen para ver si habéis estudiado- dijo Scott Summers, el profesor  
de Mecánica. Su condición de mutante era que, al abrir los ojos, un  
laser rojo y potente salía de ellos, y, para poder pararlo, utilizaba  
unas gafas especiales, que en vez den cristales transparentes y  
comunes, tenía cristales de rubí, q paraban el laser permitiendo la  
visión del mutante. Scott era de unos treinta años, castaño y de buen  
estatura( y cuerpo XDDD). Su obsesión eran los vehículos, y estaba en  
la academia de Xavier desde que este descubrió la mutación de Scott.  
En la academia le llamaban Cíclope.  
  
– Coged una hoja y pasar el resto para atrás. Hacerla INDIVIDUALMENTE  
y con bolígrafo azul o negro-exigió Cíclope. Se paró ante kath-. Tú  
eres la nueva, no?- preguntó con una sonrisa- No te preocupes, te  
adaptarás en seguida- la animó. Kathleen sonrió, asintiendo. Scott  
siguió repartiendo los exámenes.- Bah, esto esta "chupao"- opinó James  
al leer el test, en un susurro  
  
- . para ti quizá porque eres un experto en vehículos, ¡no te digo!-  
gruñó Dash casi desde la otra punta de la clase XD.  
  
– Silencio por ese lado- dijo Scott-. Podéis empezar. A cualquier  
duda, preguntadme.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------Buf... esas preguntas no las habíamos visto  
en clase- se quejó Aqua  
  
– Es verdad- asintió Boby- a ti qué te ha parecido, James?  
  
– psé... sencillito ^^. Aqua, querida ,esas preguntas las contestaban  
en el libro ¬¬  
  
-O////O (eso es un sonrojo XDDD- vaya,de veras? ...U_U vale, no he  
tocado el libro en este fin de semana, ¡pero esque...! . es un  
rollazo rematadamente aburrido @_@  
  
-¬¬ para ti quizá- respondió el arácnido-*-* pero a mi me encanta ^0^  
  
- a mi no me disgusta la asignatura- opinó Pyros- es bastante...  
  
-...práctica?- terminó kath- ^^ a mi me gusta un poco  
  
– de veras? Creo que te había subestimado, kathleen :P  
  
Spider caminaba embobado pensando, y se tropezó con...O.ô UN  
ZAPATO??!!Y se tropezó calléndose al suelo. Pyros, que se estaba  
comiendo un chicle, se atragantó de la risa que le dio. Dash y Boby se  
estaban descojonando en medio del pasillo, y las chicas ponían la  
misma cara:  
  
¬¬ ( esa XD. La gente que pasaba se les quedaba mirando.  
  
-^^U vaya mierda de zapato, jajajajaja- rio Spider  
  
Una mujer pelirroja (supuestamente profesora) se acercó a él.  
  
–Estás bien?- preguntó- deberías pensar por donde y como pisas  
  
-[FIN DEL 1ER CAPÍTULO]- 


	3. Algo pasa en Naturales

**_X-MEN: La Nueva Generación  
Capítulo 3: Algo raro pasa en naturales  
  
_**La chica pelirroja no podía ser otra que Jean Grey, la profesora de Historia y novia de Cíclope. Sus poderes eran : telepatía (que oye lo que piensan los demas, en caso de Jean, a un radio determinado, pues no la tenía muy avanzada) y telequinesia ( que puede mover todo tipo de cosas con la mente).  
- Vale, Jean...digo, profesora- respondió James recogiendo las cosas que se le habían salido de la mochila.  
– Agh! No puedo...!- Pyros se había atragantado con el chicle  
–Pero...¡PYROS, TÍO, ESCÚPELO!- le dijo Boby acercándose a él. Pyros hizo un ruido con la garganta, como para intentar sacarlo de su esófago, y logró, al fin, escupirlo, salió volando para pegarse en el techo. En esto, el arácnido protestó:  
- ¡no me ensucies las carreteras aéreas, John!  
– UU Bueno, iros a clase, chicos- dijo Jean, y se encaminó hacia el aula de Historia  
– Pyros, estas bien?- preguntó Aqua  
– Shiiiiiiii - respondió el chico  
  
-Y el trabajo que os voy a poner para mañana es el ejercicio 4 de la pagina 291, y también el 9 de la 293, de acuerdo? Bien, pues entonces podéis empezar en el tiempo que queda de clase- Explicó Ororo Munroe, profesora de Naturales. Su mutación era que, a su antojo, podía manipular el tiempo atmosférico, y se apodaba Storm. Aqua levantó la mano.  
- ¿Dylan...??- le dio el turno Storm  
– en el ejercicio 4 pone que hay que describir un animal de la selva y decir sus hábitats; pero también pone que hay que buscarlo en esta pagina, y aquí solo vienen animales de la zona templada  
– Será un error de los productores...- observó Storm mirando lo q la joven preguntaba- hacedlo de un animal SELVÁTICO que queráis. Os advierto que cuenta para nota.  
- :D se puede hacer sobre las tarántulas?- preguntó Spider en tono burlón. A Kathleen le dio un escalofrío que lo notó toda la clase, pero eso no sería lo peor q pasaría en esa clase...  
El pelo de la susodicha empezó a cambiar de forma.En vez de el cabello negro y brillante que saltaba a la vista, se empezaban a materializar unas serpientes, que poco a poco fueron adquiriendo vida.  
–ÔO

–Kath.....-dijo Storm  
–QUE PASA??!! Q NO PUEDES DEJAR DE RESTREGARME MI FOBIA,JAMES??!!- gritó Kath señalando a Spider  
Pero su voz ya no era dulce y tímida. Se había vuelto grave y áspera. Kathleen, al enfadarse y al mirar a alguien, le petrificaba ,lo cual no era muy buena idea esa de hacerla cabrearse.  
Kath miró a James y este, al instante, fue cubierto por una gruesa capa de piedra.  
- ¡KATHLEEN, BASTA!- gritó Kitty  
Kathleen se relajó y volvió a su físico normal.  
–OO ¿¡ Qué le has hecho?!- preguntó Dash  
Toda la clase había rodeado a James .Kath aparentaba una especie de shock, completamente quieta y pálida.  
-¡Oh , no, otra vez..!- dejó escapar la chica  
-¿Te...te había pasado antes?- preguntó Kitty  
– Sí... cuando hacía poco que había descubierto mi mutación...  
– Oh, vamos, tranquila, eso le pasa a cualquiera...! Tú tranquila, que seguro que Jean lo arregla...- dijo Ororo pasándole un brazo por los hombros, consolándola- Vale: chicos, ayudadme a llevarle a la enfermería- añadió señalando a James, que con gesto inexpresivo, asimilaba a una estatua  
Y entre los amigos de Spider lograron cogerle para llevarle a donde estaba Jean.  
– Tormenta tiene razón, Kath- apoyó Aqua- A todos seguramente nos ha pasado eso alguna vez; no te preocupes, mujer!  
–¿¡ Pero como quieres que no me preocupe?!  
-..Bueno, las acciones pasadas hechas están, ¿no?Seguro que a Spider no le pasa nada...  
– Sí, tiene mucha suerte la joía araña XD- rió Pyros  
-¬¬ No es tu mejor amigo?- preguntó Dash  
- Sí  
Y, hablando,sonó el timbre y todos recogieron sus cosas

- Me muero de habre- dijo Pyros, a quien le rugían las tripas- Aqua, querida, me coges una bandeja y me traes el almuerzo, ¿Siiiii?  
-¬¬...UU Bueeeeeeeno, pero porque eres tú  
- - ¿Aqua? Pofa...- dijo Dash. La chica captó la indirecta  
– D'accord- dijo, y se fue por la comida  
-¿ Spider seguirá petrificado?- preguntó Kitty, triste  
– No le des mas vueltas, kitty! – la dijo Píkara- Además, no decías que era un plasta?  
–Sí... un plasta idiota... pero es tan bueno y tiene un cuerpo.. .....- recordó Kitty

Siento haberle hecho eso- comentó Kathleen- pero no controlo muy bien mis poderes cuando me enfado o tengo miedo...  
Aqua llegó con las bandejas del almuerzo  
-¿Un bocadillo de jamón serrano con una coca-cola? –preguntó ella  
– Pa' mí –apuntó Pyros- gracias Aqua, que cielo  
- Toma tu almuerzo, Dash : hamburguesa con papatitas –dijo Aqua  
– Gracias hermanita, pero con las papatitas me conformaba, eh?- comentó Dash  
De repente, una cerveza se apoyó en la barra. Los jóvenes mutantes miraron para arriba y encontraron a...  
-¡Logan! - saludaron todos  
-¿ Qué hay? –saludó Lobezno  
– hay hambre- contestó una voz  
– Spider!! O  
-¡¡JAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!- gritó Kitty, se tiró a él y éste se cayó al suelo provocando un estruendo que resonó en todo el comedor. Todos volvieron la cabeza para mirarles, y se oyeron breves bufidos y risitas ahogadas.  
– No creía que al volver me encontrarías tan...irresistible..?- se rió Spider  
Hubo una carcajada general y varios atragantes de bebidas. El grupo de mutantes de ésta historia llamaba mucho la atención (como ya habréis notado)  
Algunos graciosillos se rieron(algunos mas disimuladamente que otros ) . Ese grupo siempre estaba armando bulla.  
– Kitty, ¿te podrías quitar de encima? Me estas haciendo daño en la espalda y en el culo ¬¬  
-OO **_(NdA: eso supuestamente es un sonrojo U X3_**)" oops...¬¬ James, yo te mato.."  
Jean, desde una de las mesas donde estaban los profesores (con Xavier), soltó una carcajada.

-Cuando estés dispuesta a quitarte de encima MIO...- gruñó James  
Kitty se incorporó. Todos les estaban mirando y en completo silencio...solo se oían las risas contenidas de sus amigos  
-¬¬  
-BUENO,QUE NO SOMOS UN ESPECTACULO **_(NdA: jaja ,un culo espectador.. XD)_** –dijo Spider , y todos volvieron a sus bandejas con una sonrisita. – Llamarada!- le dijo a Pyros y cogiendo su coca-cola, le preguntó- ¿me das?- antes de que contestara ya había dado un trago- ah...gracias...  
Pyros se la quitó de las manos en menos de un segundo.  
– Es...miiiiiioooooooo...- decía mientras acariciaba la lata...bebió y la volvió a apoyar en la mesa- que buena está!  
- , tanto como yo, Jhonny??- le preguntó Aqua  
–errrrm...quiero kikos- y no la respondió  
U...Kitty ,dame un cachito bocadillo ,anda...- rogó Spider acercando la mano al almuerzo de Su novia  
- - NI-LO-SUE-ÑES!!  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO  
**_ que tal? Les ha gustado? Espero q si.. oigan ya, quiero reviews!;; pofa... necesito compasión !.. bueno, espero actualizar pronto. Besos y tenna rato. Namárië  
_**

_**  
**_


	4. Soy Kurt Wagner, pero podéis llamarme Ro...

_**Soy Kurt Wagner , pero podéis llamarme Rondador Nocturno  
**_

-¡Corre, corre, que no llegamos, so lento!!- dijo Spider  
-llévame en telaraña,no te jode!!...además, si no te hubieras parado a ligar con esas chicas que por cierto eran mayores que tu...- gruñó Pyros  
–ah, pero ..eran mayores???Que enana es la gente de hoy en dia..XD  
–oh, quereis callaros y correr mas? Ni siquiera conocemos a el profesor de gimnasia!nos puede mandar mas que un castigo!- comunicó Dash  
Abrieron la puerta del gimnasio. Toda la clase estaba calentando, y se les kedaron mirando cuando entraron. El profesor, al parecer, no había llegado todavia. No habia ni rastro de él..  
-..a lo mejor se lo han cargado...- les susurró Dash a los otros  
- ¿Porr qué habéis tarrdado tanto tiempo??- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas y, al darse la vuelta, comprobaron que era azul, tenía tres dedos en cada mano y un aspecto demoníaco. Lo que no se apreciaba a simple vista en este mutante era que tenía una gran fe y confiaba en si mismo y en los demás.  
– Esque....U...Lo siento..¬¬Lo sentimos- se disculpó Pyros  
- ¿ De veras crees que lo siento?- murmuró Spider- si no hubiéramos llegado tarde,no podríamos habernos terminado esa napolitana tan buena, calentita...  
– te refieres al desayuno o a la rubia de antes?- rió Dash. Kitty le hechó una mirada a Spider.  
–UU....Bueno, me llamo Kurt Wagner- anda, como el musico!! se oyó por atrás-...pero la verrdad es que prrefiero que me llameis Rondador Nocturno, porque yo a vosotros os llamaré por el nombre mutante( si lo teneis, claro,jeje)...si...?- Dash había levantado la mano  
– yo no tengo nombre mutante, como piensa llamarme??  
– hum..a ti te llamaremos...taci-ta de tulgarita. Saludemos todos a taci- ta de tulgarita. HOLA, TACI!!-dijo ( aunque no le pege mucho) Rondador Nocturno  
-¬¬ em.. Prefiero Dash si no quereis llegar a la próxima clase pasaditos por agua hirviendo  
– no si puedo evitarlo...empezarremos la clase con una carrera de obstáculos para ver la agilidad, resistencia y flexibilidad. Colocaos TODOS en esa linea- señaló una linea roja dibujada en el suelo.  
Todos se colocaron en esa linea rojiza.  
– cuando diga trres...¡¡TRRES!- dijo el profesor, y toco un pequeño silvato que sonó muy agudo que les taladró los oídos.  
Los jovenes mutantes salieron disparados al oir el pitido. Era una carrera muy reñida entre todos los alumnos de la clase. Pero el grupito de siempre( como no, es el prota...) iba en cabeza. Los chicos llevaban un poco de ventaja a las chicas, y las dejaron atras. Los cuatro chicos siguieron corriendo , pero Boby tenía menos aguante, al parece, y también se quedó atrás. Faltaban apenas 20 metros para la meta, y ( no, no van a cruzar la meta a la vez)cruzaron la meta, uno tras otro, cada cual una décima antes del posterior.  
– Muy bien todos, os había subestimado. Vosotrros trres, que habéis sido los prrimeros en llegarr, obtendrreis un positivo extrra.  
– SÍ!- gritaron Pyros y Spider, y chocaron las palmas  
-  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG  
– Bueno,chicos,hasta la próxima clase, eh? No os vayais a escabullirr...  
– eso mas quisieras tu...- susurraba Dash mientras iban a los vestuarios  
– adios- contestaron todos  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-menuda carrera, eh, chicos??- dijo entusiasmada Aqua pasando un brazo por el hombro de Pyros y otro por el de Dash  
- Si, me habéis impresionado- comentó Kitty  
– De veras?- cuestionaba Spider mientras metia a duras penas el estuche, atento a la conversacion  
-¬¬ tu qué? A ti nadie te ha dicho nada, lo decía por Dash y Pyros- dijo ella

-¬¬ Kitty, la que se ha tirado a mi has sido TU, asi que no te enfades conmigo!

Pero Kitty ya se había puesto a hablar con Aqua y Kathleen y no le escuchaba  
-James- le llamó Píkara- seguro que se le pasa. Es que cree que no te tomas en serio que se preocupa por ti, haces tan poco por demostrarlo...  
–Yo...UU vaya...en fin, gracias por apoyarme...  
- para eso estan los amigos.


	5. Una visita inesperada

**_Una visita inesperada_**  
  
- Hoy vamos a trabajar con arcilla .Y cuando digo vamos, quiero decir, vais. Así que VAIS a hacer la figura que esta encima de mi mesa- decía Logan a la clase- . estamos a 3 semanas apenas de Navidad, y por lo tanto antes de terminar el trimestre. Este trabajo CUENTA para la nota media, así que esmerados, entendido? Empezar YA.  
La escultura, pensaron, no estaba mal del todo. Era una mujer con un cántaro de agua, asiéndolo por las asas, como derramando el agua.. Recordaba el signo del zodiaco Acuario. Estaba hecha de escayola , sin haberle dado ninguna pintura.  
Los estudiantes la tenían que hacer con arcilla. Trabajar con ello era way. Tenías que mojar las manos en agua para ir modelando el barro, y hacer los detalles con herramientas como palillos o cuchillos especiales para eso.  
– Fred, eso se puede mejorar...BackDevil, las alas no son tan pequeñas, en comparación con el cuerpo ¬¬ - Logan se paró ante la mesa en la que estaban Aqua, Kitty, Kath y Pikara- vaya...a ver... muy bonito.. muy bonito.. esmerate un poco mas, Aqua.. muy bonito. Muy bien, chicas- aprobó, y pasó a las demás mesas-.Muy bonito...Muy bonito...bien...se puede mejorar...horrible...FATAL..eso está muy...  
RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG  
-¬¬ em...vale; el próximo día lo terminamos. Hasta el miércoles, y no os olvideis de la pintura!!..UU ni por molestarme en gritar...-sacó un puro y se lo empezó a fumar. Hechaba una mirada al aula vacía cuando vio un objeto lila, alargado y pequeño, que estaba encima de una mesa.- ... un estuche  
Al salir de la clase todos ya estaban aburridos de las clases, a pesar de haber empezado hace una semana( lo mismito que me pasa a mi).en esto llegó Tormenta, y les hizo una seña a el grupito que iba el último, es decir, el protagonista.  
-...Hicimos algo malo??¬¬ joer, Spider, siempre poniendo petardos en la sala de profesores!- le dijo Dash a Spider  
-..la ultima vez que los puse fue la semana pasada! Es todo un record!!¬¬  
-..no,no habéis hecho nada....seguidme

Tormenta los sacó de la academia bajo las miradas de varios estudiantes  
– a donde vamos?- pregunto Kitty mirando a la academia de reojo.  
– ya lo veréis  
Dash empezaba a sospechar algo, y se lo comentaba a Boby:  
- oye, esto me parece muy raro  
– si, a mi también. Es extraño que Tormenta nos llamara solo a nosotros y que, además, nos sacara de la academia- opinaba Boby  
– a menos que sea algo especial,no?  
-Si, y nos llama exclusivamente a nosotros, no?- pensó Spider  
– de qué hablais?-preguntó Kath  
–nada...mintió Pyros  
Tormenta se paró en un callejón, en el que había un helicóptero(ninguno entendia como habia podido caber el helicoptero, pero bueno..) y, antes de que pudieran hacer nada, una lengua viscosa y unos brazos fuertes les sujetaron.  
– sapo, no pierdas el tiempo- ordenaba Tormenta, que al momento su piel se tornó de un azul eléctrico, y su pelo se acortó y se le tiño de rojo.  
–Na tanáis ezcapato'ia- dijo Sapo lo mejor que pudo( **_ no tenéis escapatoria _** )  
– Puaj! Vaya mierda1 precisamnete tuve que caer en tu pegajosa lengua¬¬ sapo nauseabundo- le dijo Spider intentando soltarse. Pyros ya había hechado mano de su mechero, y le quemó la lengua al anfibio. Pero no hizo que les soltaran.  
– Ú! NO ME EMES! –le dijo sapo a Pyros( tu, no me kemes! )- y ú -a Spider- no jab'es tanto!  
Entre patadas y golpes, los lograron meter en el helicóptero


	6. Algo falta en la Academia

**_ALGO FALTA EN LA ACADEMIA  
  
_**Al acabar las clases por ese día, jóvenes y adultos descansaban jugando al futbolín, viendo la televisión o leyendo libros y periódicos.  
En la cafetería, los profesores charlaban animadamente  
– madre mía, si es que no paran- se quejaba Storm tomando un sorbo de café  
- ¿quienes?¿ el grupito ese escandaloso que nunca deja corregir los exámenes?- gruñó Scott  
– ese mismo - dijo Jean- pero en el fondo son buenos chicos..al fin y al cabo, obedecen  
– si, MUUUUUUY en el fondo... por cierto, ¿alguien sabe dónde se han metido? Pikara se dejó el estuche  
– ahora que lo dices.. yo también me preguntaba dónde están. Normalmente, James viene a probar los vehículos para ver qué tal funcionan ¬¬- explicó Ciclope  
Durante un rato ninguno de los profesores habló, sólo se oyó una mosca pasar por delante de Logan, el que hábilmente la atrapó al vuelo y la sacó por la ventana, la cual cerró de golpe.De repente, alguien se materializó en la sala. Era, sin duda, Rondador Nocturno, que terminada su guardia de castigos, terminaba su jornada con la intención de relajarse en lo que quedaba de día.  
- ¡hola!- dijo- ¿ qué tal el día?  
– bien, bueno... – respondieron todos  
- ah, bien, jeje...- fué hacia la cafetera y se echó café con leche y dos terrones de azúcar. Luego tomo cuenta de un bollo y una ensaimada.  
-...Es que no has comido???- le preguntó Logan, mirándole  
– tenia mucho que hacerr- Rondador se encogió de hombros y atacó al bollo. Masticó un rato, y se lo tragó- de qué estábais hablando? Parrecía un tema entrretenido....-y pegó un bocado al pobre bollo, que, inmóvil, esperaba ser deborado sin remedio alguno (**_NdA: ¡pobre bollo!! ;;..XD estoy demente, lo siento, he llegado a uno de esos momentos de stress...no aguanto el insti! No llego de una pieza al final de curso _**)  
- ¬¬ estábamos en silencio- dijo Logan  
– UU.... bueno, me voy a preparar el examen de mañana, que son tres temas- dijo Storm- Adios  
– bye- se despidió Logan  
De repente, Jean se estremeció y cerro los ojos a causa de la telepatía.  
-..."se acercan ya, con nosotros ven a jugar, nanananananananaaaaaaaa....¡los mundos de yupiiiiiiiiiiiiii....!!...¿¿en qué estoy pensando??¡ SOCORRO!!¡¡QUE ALGUIEN NOS AYUDE!!"- sonaba esa voz en su cabeza, y la resultaba familiar....esa voz era de.. ¡¡DYLAN!!- ¿pero qué..??  
- ¿cómo? ¿ qué dices, Jean?- se asustó Logan  
- ¿ que ocurre??!- preguntaba Cíclope levantándose del sillón y dejando el periódico encima de la mesa  
-..oigo a Dylan Wash.... (**_NdA: en ocasiones oigo voces...que dicen...¡¡PACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! xD_** )- contestó Jean, y de nuevo, muchas voces inundaron su mente- "por favor, que alguien venga!! "- se oía.. mas bien, oía ella- ...Están en peligro...-dijo Jean, y salieron de la cafetería a paso ligero( **_NdA: ALT! presenten armas!vuelta izquierda!_**)  
- ¿ perro quienes están en peligrro, Jean?- preguntó Kurt con su irremediable acento alemán, quien había raptado a la ensaimada y se la comía por el camino  
– Dash, John, James, Boby, Kathleen, Aqua, Kitty y Pikara- respondio ella, y salieron en su busca. Jean pensó que si les preguntaba donde estaban les encontrarian antes (**_NdE: buena deduccion!!xDD anda que tu tambien, Gilrain...)(NdA: ¬¬ tu calla, no te metas en mis fics! Largo!)(NdE: bueno,bueno! Si yo solo iba a decirte que..nadase va)- _**¡Dash, contéstame!...¿ John..?..¡¡¿¿ME OYE ALGUIEN??!!- preguntó telepáticamente.  
- .."¿¿¿profesora????"- se oyó la mente de Pik y Kath- "¿profesora.. eres tu??"  
– "si, Kathleen, ¿ donde estáis?"  
– "no lo se; nos taparon los ojos con una venda y a los chicos les llevaron a otra habitación...."- respondió la mente de Aqua  
– "intentare ponerme en contacto con ellos"- explico Jean  
– "Jean... no tardeis... por favor.."- penso Kitty  
Scott y Logan se habían ido a buscar a Ororo, asi que el pasillo donde se encontraba Jean estaba desierto. Kurt se había quedado con ella, pero la vio tan concentrada que penso que seria mejor no hablar, aunque....  
- ¿les encuentrras la pista?- pregunto  
– sí, dicen que no saben donde están, y les han separado por sexos... voy a ver si me contestan... – se volvió a concentrar  
- si me describieran donde estan podrria teletransportarme- dijo Kurt- preguntales eso.  
– esta bien... "¿ chicas?"  
– "te oímos, Jean"  
– "antes de que os vendasen los ojos, no visteis donde estabais?"  
– "yo si... me los taparon la ultima"- recordo Kath- "era como.. una especie de sotano... hacia frio... lo sigue haciendo.. habia muchos instrumentos de medico..o cirujano.... "  
– dice Kathleen que estaban en un sótano frío...  
– todos los sótanos son frríos  
– si...creo que no se fijaron en mucho mas...- se oyeron pasos por el pasillos, y aparecieron Ororo y Scott seguidos de Logan.  
– Qué pasa??  
-...el jet está disponible?- preguntó Jean con la esperanza de poder localizarlos con el rastreador  
–No, lo estoy arreglando, y va para rato- afirmó Scott  
– pues vayamos en tren- propuso Logan  
Y se encaminaron hacia la estación vestidos con sus trajes de cuero negro (**_NdA: menos Logan que lucia su traje de licra amarilla!! XDD_**)  
  
aiya! Que les parecio este capitulo? He de confesarles que me ayudó mi hermana Eámanë, y que a eso viene lo de NdE Nota de Eámanë....en fin, saldrá en mas ocasiones.. dejenme review y pasen por nuestra bio! R/r

**_  
_**


	7. Al Rescate

**_AL RESCATE_**

Kurt, en acto defensivo, corrió también hacia Jean para protegerla, pero unos brazos grandes y fuertes le cogieron por los hombros y le inmovilizaron. Parecía que Jean no lo iba a contar, pero cuando Mística iba a clavar las garras en el pecho de la telequinética, un potente láser rojo la dio en la mano. Se levantó un viento terrible, parecía un tornado, y entraron en la sala Cíclope, Tormenta y Lobezno. Éste último sacó sus garras de adamantium.  
- ¡mira quien está aquí!- dijo Dientes de Sable mientras sujetaba más fuertemente a Kurt, dirigiéndose a Logan en cuanto a la frase. en un descuido de Dientes de Sable, al hacen menos presión, Rondador Nocturno se teletransportó al lado de Tormenta.  
- ¡Kurt, Tormenta!- les gritó Jean- buscad a los chicos! Nosotros nos ocupamos de distraerlos  
Storm asintió y le hizo una señal a Kurt. Se perdieron de vista en la oscuridad de la habitación de al lado. Desde allí se oía disparar a Cíclope y a Logan atravesar cosas con las garras.  
- ¡Píkara...!¡ Pyros...!¡Dash..! – gritó Storm mientras miraba alrededor- contestadme alguno!  
- ¡¡profesora..!- se oyó gritar a una voz ahogada de chica.  
Kurt y Ororo fueron hasta donde creyeron venía el grito.  
Entraron en una sala con poca luz, sólo relumbraba el fuego de unas antorchas mal encendidas. Allí, maniatadas, yacían cuatro chicas de 17 años, con los ojos vendados.  
- ¿ hay alguien ahí? – preguntó Pikara  
- ¡chicas! ¿estais bien?- dijo Tormenta al tiempo que las desataba. Kurt cerró la puerta tras él y ayudó a Tormenta.  
- ¿donde estan los chicos?- preguntó Kurt mientras, al haber terminado de desatarlas, se incorporaba.  
– no lo sabemos- respondio Aqua- al llegar aquí, nos separaron de ellos y se los llevaron a otra habitación.  
– al principio hablaban entre ellos, y notábamos que estaban cerca de nosotras- explicó Kitty- pero luego se los llevarian a otra habitación, porque no los volvimos a oír....  
Unos pasos interrumpieron a la mutante. Storm y Rondador se pusieron delante de ellas listos para atacar, pero en la puerta aparecieron Lobezno , Fénix y Cíclope  
- ¿estais bien?- preguntó Logan  
Las cuatro asdolescentes asintieron. En ese instante Jean se dió cuenta de que Pikara no llevaba sus guantes. La joven, que se dio cuenta de la observación de una de sus profesoras, se explicó:  
- me los quitaron para que si nos escapáramos alguna no me pudieran soltar las manos.  
– ponte los míos- ofreció Logan dándoselos.- están un poco agujereados...  
-¬¬ me pregunto por qué –opinó Scott como si con él no fuera la cosa  
- gracias  
– Tú calla, Slim  
- Vamos. Estos se despertaran dentro de un rato, hay que encontrar a los chicos pronto- advirtió Jean, y se pusieron en camino.  
– " James.... John... Dash... Bobby.... responder alguno! "- Jean intentaba contactar telepáticamente con ellos, pero nadie contestaba.  
- ..."¿ Qué??¿ Jean??"- parecía la voz.. bueno, la mente de Bobby (NdA: XDDDD)  
– "Bobby!! Dónde estáis??" "¿ Me oyes??"  
– "si, te oigo...Pues..no sé.. no sabría describírtelo bien ...esto ..huele a hospital, si sirve de algo.."  
-.." ¿Qué más??"  
– "bueno, pues...estoy tumbado...los otros estan conmigo, pero sin moverse y...me da mal rollo...y hace frío.. incluso para mí"  
-...He contactado con Bobby; dice que están en una sala que huele a un hospital...y q los otros no se mueven..

---------------------------------------**_TO BE CONTINUE..._**-----------------------------------  
ya está!!qué tal??? No me dejan muchos reviews, me da q no tiene éxito...voy a incluir en próximos caps a dos personajes que salen en la serie, espero que no les importe...ah, bueno, y aun profesor mas.. estoy pensando juntar a todos los superhéroes que me gustan, y los pongo de profesores, que hay Catwoman, Spiderman y BatmanU estoy como una chota, juas!! A ver si les gusta. Hago esto para que se asimile mas al roll que jugamos entre Aredhel, Eámanë y yo.. HAHAHAHHA!! Bueno, dejen Review, que aunque sea una mierda!!! Por favoooooor ;; AGUR!!AU REVOIR!! MUACKS!


End file.
